Have you dreamt about me lately?
by xAPRIL
Summary: A short little thing I wrote about Presea and Clef. It's pretty much a I was bored fanfic, and yeah I was just curious to see how much I could write before I really got bored.PS: I hate constructive critcism.


Have you dreamt about me lately?  
By: xAPRIL

Forever I stared at something I could never touch, it hurt and stung but I knew if I touched it I would lose what closeness I had.

I could close my eyes and picture my hands touching his, but never in an embrace that I longed for never would I get that embrace that I dreamt about every night. When you are someone who is smaller and of course much more un noticed you don't get what you wish for.

I laid awake one night, my eyes staring up at the high ceiling of my room. My brown eyes were focused on the tiles and the shapes that formed with the shadows, as I stared up at them I would name what I saw. "Mokona, Bunny, Cat" sleep was the last thing on my mind.

I could hear footsteps and a small clank on the tile outside my room. I slowly stood up and walked to the door.

I opened it just a tad, and peeked through the crack in the door way. I saw him walking back and forth in front of my door. I moved from the door closing it softly.

Just as I closed the door, I heard a soft tap which seemed to echo through my room. I turned my head and looked at the door. I moved over to my bed and pulled on my robe, the last thing I wished for was for him to see me in my white nigh tie.

I slipped the robe on and walked over to the door, I put my hand on the knob I pushed it down and than pulled the door open.

"Presea, may I speak with you?" I heard him say, my heart skipped a beat, what could he possible wish to talk to me about, "oh yes of course Master Mage Clef" I said and pulled back the door and moved the door fully open, I had meant to walk out but was cut off when he entered my room instead.

He stood in front of my bed, I looked at him and than cleared my throat lightly before I moved over to my bed and sat on it.

He walked over and stood in front of me, he of course being much smaller than me.

I placed my hands on my lap and focused all of my attention and senses on him. He stared at me, he was awfully quiet and it was completely odd of course since he was after all a rather talkative person and someone who was not nervous at all about anything.

"What is it?" I said softly as he stood there in front of me.

"I have been having these rather weird dreams lately." He said lightly looking to me, I moved my hand and patted the spot next to me.

"If you wish to talk about it, Master Clef I'd be more than willing to listen." I said to him as he sat down next to me.

Our bodies were close to one another as he mentioned his dream, I focused on his lips his eyes the way his cheeks moved when he talked every little thing that made me fall more and more in love with him.

I listened to him talk about his dream, but I wasn't very happy to know that Umi the Magic Knight was part of his dreams, why couldn't I be part of that. He only saw me as a friend, a partner, a sword smith. I would never be anything more than those three things.

I looked down at my hands as he continued to talk, when he went quiet I assume he was waiting for me to tell him something, give him some sort of advice but honestly I could not think of any advice to give my dear Guru.  
"I am sorry Master Clef, I can not think of what to say." I said softly, "I have had my own dreams, but never have I acted on them. It would be rather embarrassing if I did." I said lightly, he looked at me the entire time, but my eyes stayed focused on my hands.

As I looked down at my hands, I saw Clef place one of his over mine; I was shocked to find that he had done such a thing. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What was your dream about Presea?" I heard him say, but there was no way I could tell him.

"Master Clef, I.. I can not tell you I am sorry." He looked at me, and than moved his hand so it was touching my wrist.

"Presea, my dream did not involve Ms. Umi" he said softly, as he trailed his hand up my wrist once more, "it was about you."

I turned my head and looked at him surprised that he would so eagerly tell me that his dream was about me. "Me?" I said softly, my head tilting down a bit as he looked at me.

I saw him nod, and than I blushed lightly, and than looked down and away from him.

"I'm flattered" I said lightly, he cut me off when he put his full hand into mine. "Please Presea tell me what your dream was about" he said softly.

I turned my head and looked at him, calmly I said. "It was about the many royal dances that Princess Emeraude had always set up for the people of Cephiro, rich or poor. They would all come to the castle and she would throw a lavishing party with food and dancing and music." I said with a smile, "well my dream was taking place during one of those social dances, and I was sitting alone in front of the fountain."

"I was sitting alone, staring down at the water as I saw small goldfish swim around in circles against my shadow, and I looked up and saw you standing across from me." I said softly looking at him, "it felt as if we were the only two there, and I felt my face smile and I knew that maybe even if it was my dream, you loved me as much as I loved you."

I said softly, I stared at him his eyes staring back at me. It was when he smiled that I felt my entire body melt with both embarrassment and joy.

"Presea, I do have feelings for you strong feelings but being what I am I can not act on such feelings, without there being some sort of consequence." He said lightly, I felt the smile I had wished to show fade away, after all he was correct.

He was a guru, and I was just a sword smith.

I felt his hand move away from my hand. I than felt the bed shift as he stood up. I turned and looked at him, he stood in front of me, and I watched him move his hand up, and than I felt him touch my cheek with his fingers.

I had dreamt about this moment for so long and finally it was happening, knowing that Clef had the same feelings made me feel much better inside, but the doubt of not being able to be with him ran into my mind and I knew that even if we could not be with one another we at least shared the same feelings.

At that moment, it was all that mattered. I knew he felt the same way. 


End file.
